The Team That Gleams
by Egan
Summary: As the Titan's children take over, they have to attend school and their super hero duty. Can they keep their unhuman power a secret through bullies, strict teachers, and loads of homework? How will they atend school and super hero at the same time? Read!
1. Children of the Titans

**Ok, here is my first Teen Titan fanfic. Next I will probably do a Twilight fanfic and might get some help from my mom. Again, the real Titans will be mentioned and see once or twice, but that's it.**

**Right now, my titans are fighting Nuclier Monsters.**

K-Arts slid under the monster's legs and punched through it's stomach, then it decinigrated.

"Nice moves K-Arts!" D-Jam yelled as she fought a monster of her own.

"Being the son of Robin and Starfire have it's perks. And so does being unhumanly skilled in every single form of martial arts known to man!" K-Arts yelled, jumping up and kicking through two mosters' heads.

D-Jam pulled out a CD and used it like a ninja star and cut off the monster's head.

"Nice shot!" Gills yelled.

"Being the daughter of Speedy and Bumblebee gives me great aim and accuracy." D-Jam yelled back. "I'm sure being the son of Aqaulad has it's perks too."

"It does! Breaking underwater. Not a perk if you are fighting a fire monster." Gills chuckled, using his razor sharp fins and dorsal fin to cut the mosters beside and behind him in half.

"Who are you the daughter of again, Lighter?" Gills yelled up to the girl fighting with fire balls and a baseball bat.

"I'm the outsider of the group you idiot!" she yelled.

Suddenly an earthquake shoke the ground.

"Quaker you made it." Gills said as the monsters sank into the ground.

"Uh, guys. We better get to school. With my advanced hearing, I just heard the bell ring." Lighter said.

"Oh, no! Late again! We're going to get detention!" K-Arts said, before running and slipping the kung-fu robe, black belt, and headband off and folding them up into his backpack.


	2. The Lunch Table Conversation

**At middle school their identities are:**

**K-Arts=Jake**

**D-Jam=Sarah**

**Gills=Edward**

**Lighter=Bella**

**Quaker=Evan**

**The Team is at middle school. Jake is in Math Class. Sarah is in Art Class. Edward is in Science Class. Bella is in Reading Class. Evan is in Study Hall.**

The bell rings and Sarah, Edward, Bella, and Evan are talking before they go to lunch. Jake walks up to them, his clothes torn.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Edward asked.

"The bullies happened. I really wish I could use my martial arts skills here." Jake said.

Then the bullies went by and laughed at Jake.

Jake growled and then he grinned. He flipped what seemed to be a coin and suddenly the bullies had sank into the ground.

"How did you do that?" Bella asked.

"The power of the tablets." Jake said, grabbing the coin.

**At lunch Jake walked over to the table Sarah was sitting at, which happened to be an all-girls-table until he sat down.**

All the girls exept Sarah left the table.

"So, how's my girl?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine." Sarah said.

Jake leaned over and kissed Sarah's cheak. Sarah blushed.

"You have to do this at lunch?" she giggled.

"Yes. It is when everyone can see you are mine." Jake chuckled. Then the rest of the team sat down at the table.

"So, how was the smochy smochy time?" Edward laughed.

"Edward." Bella warned.

"Sorry, Bella." Edward said.

"Well, what are you guys doing after school?" Evan asked.

"Martial arts practice. My dad thinks I don't know it all yet." Jake said, a little annoyed.

"Gonna jam at the disco club." Sarah said.

"I'm probably going to go swimming with my dad." Edward said.

"Hardball practice." Bella said.

"Don't you mean softball?" Edward asked.

"No." Bella said.

Their conversation ended with the conversation-ending ling of "Oh."

**The school idea came to me yesterday. The Team that Gleams has been in my head for four years.**


	3. The Treehouse

**After school and after practice, swimming, jamming, and studying, the Team can finally relax in Jake's treehouse.**

"Wow. I haven't been up here forever. This is where we used to pretend to be superheros before we were superheros." Sarah exclaimed.

"That it is. I love this thing." Jake said.

"Hasn't Robin had to fix it, like, fourteen times?" Edward joked.

"Well, we're here. Why don't we have a little role play while we are in the back yard? My dad has set up these awsome moster traps that when you step on them they make a virtual monster." Jake said, digging in his backpack and pulling on his robe.

Once everyone was ready Jake said, "Ok Team, lets kick them." Then K-Arts jumped from the treehouse landing on the ground like a true master. Then he flipped a coin and yelled, "Eyes of the tiger! Speed of the cheetah!"

"You guys coming?" Sarah asked, suddenly in the window and D-Jam

"Time to flame up!" Bella yelled and changed into Lighter.

"No fishing area." Edward said and was Gills.

"Earthquakings my game." Evan said and became Quaker.

"Come on! All you have to do is put these helmets on." K-Arts said and threw them the helmets.

Lighter put on the helmet. "Oh, no!" she yelled.

"What?" asked Gills.

"It's virtual reality. Nothing is wrong." K-Arts said, punching air. "Just don't try to puch each other."

Soon they were all fighting air. After awhile K-Arts's dad, Robin, came out.

"Jake," Robin started. "K-Arts, it's time to eat." Robin corrected himself.

"Did Mom cook?" K-Arts asked.

"No." Robin chuckled.

"Did you?" K-Arts asked.

"No." Robin said.

"Good, wait, who did?" K-Arts asked.

"Bumblebee." Robin said. "Oh and," Robin paused. "D-Jam, you can stay over.

"Yes!" K-Arts and D-Jam yelled at the same time.


	4. The Speical Visiter

**After supper Sarah, Jake, Robin, Starfire, Bumblebee, and Speedy went to bed. But Sarah couldn't sleep. She walked down the hall and found the door she wanted and opened it.**

"Sarah? Sarah is that you?" Jake asked, half asleep. "Why are you in here?"

"I couldn't sleep." Sarah said in her little girl voice.

"Oh fine. Come on." Jake said, moving closer to the wall.

Sarah got onto the bed and soon was asleep. Jake followed her example.

**The next day, Jake woke up with a pain in his back. Sarah was still asleep.**

"What the?" Jake pulled out from under him a boomerang like his dad's but it was completely black. "Looks like we have more than just Sarah's family as company." Jake said, and inched slowly back off the bed.

Once he was out of bed, he ran down the stairs to find, you guessed it, Batman at the table talking to his former sidekick, Jake's dad, known to most as Robin.

"Hi Batman." Jake said.

"Robin, this must be your son, Jake or K-Arts, correct?" Batman asked.

"Yes. Jake could you go put on your robe? Batman wants to see you in action." Robin said.

"Ok Dad." Jake said and ran upstairs.

When he got upstair and in his room, Sarah was awake, but still in pjs.

_Maybe Batman would like to see my girl in action as well. _Jake thought and pulled out his robe, belt and headband. Then he asked, "Hey Sarah, would you like to meet a real live superhero that has worked with my dad and several other heros?"

"Sure. Just let me get dressed." Sarah said and K-Arts waited outside the door.

When the door opened he expected to see D-Jam, but instead saw a beautiful girl in a flowing white dress.

"Oh, Joker." K-Arts said under his breath, but even then his mom heard it. She flew by him and grabbed his ear, and pulled him down the stairs, Sarah laughing the whole him as K-Arts yelled, "Mom! Mom! That's my ear! I need that to hear things!"

**Once Sarah, Robin, Batman, Starfire, and K-Arts, who was rubbing his ear, were there, they went outside.**

"Ok, Batman, you said you had a speical opponent for K-Arts, right?" Robin asked.

"Yes, and here he comes now." Batman said.

Then he rounded the corner.

"It can't be..." Robin and K-Arts said at the same time.

**Who could it be? If Robin and K-Arts have both heard of him and are astonished, it must be someone important. Review your guesses!**


	5. No School Yes Bats

"Thank you for coming, Nightwing." Batman said.

"I'm facing Nightwing? That's awesome!" K-Arts exclaimed.

"So you're K-Arts. Robin talks about you all the time." Nightwing said.

"Really. Well, enough talk. Bring it on!" K-Arts said and ran towards Nightwing at the speed of 200000 mph.

Nightwing didn't have a lot of time, so he got punched in the face. K-Arts jumped up and kicked Nightwing in the side of the head, sending him into the wall. "Robin, you never said your son was this strong!" Nightwing complained.

"Nightwing, stop complaining or I'll embed you in the wall." K-Arts laughed.

"K-Arts, Robin, breakfast is ready. Batman, Nightwing, would you like to stay?" Starfire asked as she walked out.

Then, K-Arts's watch beeped at him. "Oh no! I forgot! Today is a school day! Sorry Mom, I have to skip breakfast." Jake said, folding up the robe ad running out the door, pulling Sarah, who had changed into school clothes, behind him.

**At school they found Edward, Bella, and Evan at the front door.**

"Why are you out here?" Jake asked.

"Because today was a teacher in service day." Edward said.

"Oh, Joker." Jake said, and Sarah slapped him on the back of the head. "Ouch! You're just like my mom."

"You mean Starfire? Thank you." Sarah giggled.

"Well, I didn't have breakfast so I'll see you later." Jake said and walked away, Sarah right behind him.

**Once Jake and Sarah got to the house, they sat down and had breakfast with the others, others being Robin, Starfire, Batman, Nightwing, Bumblebee, and Speedy.**

"So, where's Batgirl?" Robin asked Batman.

"She's off investigating. You know how much she likes looking for clues." Batman said.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Jake said and walked to the door.

"Hey, Jake. Where's Robin, Nightwing, and Batman?" the person said.

"Oh, Joker." Jake said and got hit in the back of the head with a spoon. "Stop that!"

**Who could this person be? Another one of the Bat gang? A friend of Robin's? Review your guesses and find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Breakfast, Chamber, Good Bye

"Batgirl!" Robin exclaimed and ran to the person at the door. "I haven't seen you forever!"

"Hey Robin. So this is K-Arts." Batgirl said and messed up Jake's hair.

Jake waited with an annoyed expression on his face for Batgirl to stop messing up his hair. Once she finished, he licked his hand and slid his hair back into a fohawk like his dad.

**After breakfast K-Arts and D-Jam showed a sample of their power in the virtual reality chamber.**

"Look out, D-Jam, this is when the fighting gets hard." K-Arts said.

"Why is that?" D-Jam asked.

"Because we get turned upside-down." K-Arts said as the chamber turned over.

K-Arts kicked right through one of the virtual monsters and it desinigrated. Then, he jumped and kicked through two monsters' heads.

"You make it look so easy!" D-Jam said.

Then she jumped onto the "floor" and fell back up to the "ceiling."

"It is when you have been doing it since you were four." K-Arts chuckled as the chamber shut off.

**Later, Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl said their good byes and walked out to the Batmobile and the Batcycle.**

"See ya Robin! K-Arts, stay out of trouble!" Batgirl yelled and drove off.

**Sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer. Good news for the readers: There will be more action. Bad news for the characters: It will happen when they are in school.**


End file.
